Stars
by GollaG
Summary: I just want to know, will it always be like this, or does the future hold something more for me. First Fic :  Short little one-shot.


Disclaimer: I own squat, nadda, nothing, zilch. DP belongs to Butch Hartman.

Stars

I just want to know, will it always be like this, or does the future hold something more for me. I've always dreamed of being an astronaut, and seeing and doing things no one else has. But my grades are in the toilet, my "hobby" is my life, and everyone has seemed to have given up on me. What's left? My two best friends called me a rotten jerk, all because I didn't tell them when I went to fight Skulker, My sisters mad at me for something I didn't even do, my parents called me worthless, and that's putting it nicely. I even went to Vlad, ugh fruit loop, but even he turned me away saying that he wanted nothing more than for me to escort my ratty self out the front door. So I obliged to his wishes, and now here I sit on the tallest building in Amity staring at the stars and deciphering my life. I could jump, but what would that prove. I could leave, but I'd be drawn back anyway by all of the ghost attacks. What's left?

All of a sudden my ghost sense goes off. Great, my "hobby" again, I stand up and change. My hair goes from midnight black to angelic white, my eyes from sky blue to emerald green, and last of all my baggy white T-shirt and jeans to a black and white jumpsuit with my symbol on the chest. From there I take off to find the source, when all of a sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder. As I slowly turn who do I find but Penelope Spectra. Her eyes are sharp like that of a predators, and staring directly at me. "Oh, is the poor ghost boy lonely", she said as she moved closer in a tone I could tell was fake pity. "Don't you have somewhere else to be" I quipped back lighting my hand with ecto energy. She gave me a false pout saying, "If I did I think I would be there, after all there's nothing like helping someone in need" she replied in a childish voice, and before I could react she had me pinned against the wall, and was draining me for all I was worth. When she finally stopped, I couldn't move. She lowered her head to my ear and nibbled sending shivers down my spine, then she whispered," By the time I'm done with you, you'll never want to be happy. You'll revel in all of the pain, and slowly become just like me". That was it, I began to struggle, but she held on and positioned me so I was cradled in her arms. That was when the physical pain started. That draining feeling, she was going to suck away every bit of my energy. Suddenly she stopped, and let out a low growl. I struggled to move, but she held tight. She called, "Bertrand, we have three unwelcomed guests. Would you be a dear and dispose of them for me". For the first time I noticed the green blob, who nodded and flew off. Then Spectra turned back to me. "Where were we?" She asked "Oh yes that's right". Suddenly she planted a kiss right on my lips. That was when all of my emotional pain broke loose. I lost all felling as my life force left me, then suddenly I was falling. I kept falling till someone caught me. When I finally strained my eyes open I found myself lost in my sister's tear stained face. She was mumbling something I couldn't comprehend. Spectra let out a deafening scream as she charged at us, only to be blasted off by Sam and Tucker. "Bertrand" she called, only to find him missing. Tucker raised a Fenton Thermos and jiggled it (Wait, I thought we all agreed NOT to let him handle it again. Oh well, I'm not complaining.) Suddenly he raised it sucking a shocked, and angry Spectra inside. He closed the lid and soon all three were at my side. I was able to mumble out a quiet I love you guys before everything went black.

When the light finally came back I was on something soft, as I opened my eyes realization hit me. I was in my room on my bed my friends and sister had saved me, I choked on tears remembering what Spectra had attempted to do. Jazz was instantly at my side checking me over before taking me into a strong hug followed by an I love you and many kisses. Sam was next, she held me tight and patronized me about being out by myself with no thermos. Then Tucker, who just gave me a high five, and then followed up with a lovebirds joke. (I'll have to get him for that later.) Soon after they left it was just me and Jazz. She held me tight and told me how brave and wonderful I was. She told me how she found out dad destroyed her precious Bearbert Einstein, then more hugs and kisses, yuck. After she left I laid there, and I finally had some answers. What's left? All of the things I care for. I have family, friends, and acquaintances who care. A long life ahead, cool powers, and opportunities not all people have. I may not become an Astronaut, but no matter what I do, I can always shoot for the stars.

Hello All, well first fic. YAY, jump around and dance, or you can sit and keep reading. I wanted to begin honing my writing skills and to release all of these ideas in my head. What a better way to start than with a Danny Phantom fic. Am I right? The majority of my stories from now on will be full length and NOT one shots. So when I start on bigger things I hope you click in and enjoy. So now that this is done I would love constructive reviews. Also I must now go to bed. So I'll leave you with that. Lots of love

_GollaG_


End file.
